por ti
by maryna whitlock
Summary: María vuelve a buscar a Jasper con amenazas... ¿que ocurrirá? jxm y jxoc
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi segundo fanfic… intentaré ser más clara!**

**La serie se llama "por ti" y esta contada enteramente por Jasper.**

**Capítulo 1: "reencuentro"**

- ¡Más alto! – Alice y yo estábamos columpiándonos en los balancines para niños que estaban al lado del instituto, bueno, más bien yo la estaba empujando a ella.

- si le doy más alto vas a acabar cayéndote del columpio – me lanzó una mirada envenenada – muy bien, tú lo has querido.

La empujé con una pequeña parte de mi fuerza, que era mucha, el columpio dio una vuelta al metal y cayó de nuevo, enviando a mi pequeña compañera por los aires, quien dic una voltereta y aterrizó sobre las punteras de los zapatos, como una bailarina. Miré nerviosamente de un lado a otro para asegurarme de que nadie nos había visto, el parque permanecía desierto, de humanos, al menos.

- ¡otra vez! – me hizo sonreír, era como una niña pequeña – venga porfiiii.

Me puso cara de cachorrito y yo reí con ganas.

- nos va a acabar viendo alguien – me resultaba tan difícil decirle que no…

- El parque está vacío, nadie nos ve ¡vamos! – Me eché a reír de nuevo mientras colocaba el balancín en su posición original.

- ¿y si deja de estarlo que? – sin hacerme ni caso se apresuró a sentarse, mirándome expectante, bufé y me coloqué detrás.

- ¿no será que te da miedo no poder tirarme hasta los árboles porque eres demasiado débil?

Mi expresión se volvió amenazadora, lanzando el columpio hacia arriba con buena parte de mi fuerza, la cadena se rompió con un sonoro chasquido y Alice salió disparada hacia el cielo, donde se cogió con una rama y la usó para frenarse, después desapareció entre la espesura.

Me agazapé, mirando a mí alrededor para localizarla, olí el aire, su aroma provenía de todos los árboles a mí alrededor, "chica lista" murmuré. Un sonido enfrente de mí me avisó y siseé entre dientes, mirando hacia ese lugar. Oí una risita proveniente de otro árbol a mi izquierda, me agaché dispuesto a saltar cuando un peso cayó sobre mi espalda y unos labios se posaron en mi garganta; Intenté levantarme, confiado, cuando los labios se abrieron y unos dientes mordieron fuertemente mi cuello, sentí como la ponzoña de otro vampiro penetraba en mi cuerpo y los ojos se me nublaban, vía a Alice mirándome desde un árbol imponente y caí al suelo, retorciéndome mientras mi propio veneno intentaba contrarrestar la ponzoña intrusa, el otro vampiro se incorporó con una sonrisa: ¿¿Maria!?

Alice gritó desde el árbol y luego aterrizó enfrente de mí, enfrentándose a la vampiresa, yo me arrastré hacia ella, no comprendía como maría podía llegar a tener una ponzoña tan fuerte, parecida a la mía. A pesar de ello mi veneno parecía ir ganando la batalla, miré a María.

- ¿Qué… haces aquí? – me costaba hablar, Alice se inclinó hacia mí, yo le enseñé la garganta, donde tenía la mordedura y le lancé una mirada suplicante, ella se acercó más y me mordió donde lo había hecho María. Mi dolor disminuyó y me tranquilicé, sabía que su ponzoña no era tóxica para mí y podía ayudar a la mía.

- ¿No te alegras de verme, Jasper? – dijo maría, NO, no me alegraba de verla y menos de su manera de presentarse.

- Podrías haber venido a nuestra casa, sin necesidad de atacar, no te hubiésemos echado – Alice se incorporó, furiosa, usé mi don para tranquilizarla, una pelea no arreglaría nada.

- Lo sé - ¿si lo sabía por que lo hacía? Me respondió sin necesidad de preguntárselo – pero me apetecía recordar viejos tiempos.

- Tú misma lo has dicho: Los viejos tiempos, viejos son – me incorporé, el veneno de Alice había decantado la victoria hacia el mío propio - ¿Qué quieres, María?

Me dirigió una sonrisa pícara y yo me interpuse entre ella y Alice, podía perder cosas, pero no a mi compañera.

- A ti-

- ¿Algo minimamente realista? – mordiéndome no era una manera de ganarme precisamente.

- Te lo acabo de decir- no podía creerme que creyese que tenía alguna posibilidad.

- María, ¿Qué has bebido?

- Tu veneno – me recordó, mierda, es verdad.

- Ya me entiendes.

- Mira, Jasper, es tan fácil como que lo que quiero es tenerte de nuevo a mi lado, ¿tan difícil de comprender es?

- ¿La verdad?, sí – esto empezaba a ser preocupante, ella estaba muy segura de si misma.

- Oh, vamos, no me digas que ya no sientes nada por mí – estooo ¿en que parte del contrato de ir a vivir con los Cullen decía que tenía que volver a María?

- Siento por ti lo mismo que sentiría cualquiera hacia alguien que le ha condenado eternamente para luego convertirlo en un soldado y un asesino.

- sin embargo fuiste mi compañero durante casi un siglo – estaba muy tranquila, al contrario que yo y Alice, que estábamos furiosos a pesar de mi empeño para intentar evitarlo.

- Tú no sabes que es ser el compañero de alguien, como yo no lo sabía antes de conocer a Alice- Abracé a mi compañera, que temblaba detrás de mí con los ojos escaseando el futuro.

- no necesito saberlo, vendrás conmigo quieras o no.

- Eso habrá que verlo – dije con toda la frialdad que pude, empezaba a preocuparme.

- Los Volturis están a punto de venir a buscaros, os matarán a todos, pero yo puedo hacerles cambiar de opinión- sonrió, por fin había descubierto su juego.

- Los Volturis tienen otros problemas que un aquelarre que no ha hecho nada.

- Yo sé que no habéis hecho nada, pero ellos no – su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente conforme comprendí sus palabras, no podía poner a mi familia en peligro y menos a Alice.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le di a mi voz un tono de amenaza.

- Un año de tu valioso tiempo, tengo algunos neófitos en el sur que necesitan adiestramiento, en México, a cambio desmentiré los rumores que he propagado.

- ¿Qué rumores? – ninguno bueno, seguro.

- No quieras saberlo, neófito – eso me enfadó, mi autocontrol era muy escaso pero ella no tenía porqué saberlo.

- No lo hagas, Jasper, no vayas – Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos – ¡NO!

La abracé, preguntándome que era lo correcto.

- No tengo todo el día – Gritó maría.

Me volví hacia Alice, tenía que tomar una decisión.

**Reviews? si me decís sugerencias seguramente las pondré, críticas también valen**


	2. Camino al pasado

**Casi ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, los importantes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Meylokita y Luisa, esto será un Jasper/Alice, pero al final, en medio todo está enredado y Alice no sale demasiado, pero ya tendrá su momento, por ahora no.**

**Esto sigue siendo el capítulo 1, es que no pude terminarlo ayer:**

Miré a Alice a los ojos y le hablé:

- Alice, sólo va a ser un año y así todos estarán seguros, yo te amo más que a nada, ¡escúchame!- le dije, empezaba a sollozar. – No voy a permitir que vivas en peligro, ¿me comprendes?, en un año volveré y tendremos la eternidad por delante. ¡No me interrumpas! – añadí cuando iba a empezar a hablar- hablo en serio, un año y se acabará, no te olvidaré, te lo prometo, mi anillo lo demuestra ¿vale?, te quiero más que a nada, no lo olvides.

La besé con desesperación, sin estar realmente seguro de hacer lo correcto y sin saber si podía cumplir la promesa, María no me lo pondría fácil.

- No, por favor, no te vayas – me gritó cuando nos separamos. Me incorporé sintiendo que mi corazón, a pesar de no latir, se partía al verla allí sentada, pequeña y desprotegida.

-Lo siento, te amo – me dirigí hacia María, con cada paso mi cuerpo parecía desmoronarse, la soledad me inundó sólo llegar a su lado.

- Vamos - dijo, parecía divertirse mucho, María era cruel

Echó a correr, yo le dirigí unas últimas palabras a Alice, mientras seguía allí sentada.

- Volveré, aunque tenga que matar al mundo entero para hacerlo, volveré a tu lado.

Mi corazón se quedó allí, con ella, o al menos eso creía, mientras mi cuerpo se iba detrás de María, vacío y sin vida.

**Capítulo 2: Camino al pasado**

Seguí a María sin apenas ser consciente de ello, mi cuerpo andaba mientras mi mente se retorcía en un mar de rencor y odio hacia mi creadora. Seguía sin poder comprender de donde había sacado las fuerzas para alejarme de ella, de mi compañera, de Alice.

Mi pesar no tenía nombre, un sufrimiento peor que la transformación que no dejaba sitio para nada más.

- Jasper, ¿me escuchas?- no me había dado cuenta de que nos habíamos detenido.

- ¿Qué?- mi voz no daba para mucho más, me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo se estaba agitando, como si tuviera convulsiones. Apreté los dientes hasta convertirlas en un temblor apenas perceptible.

- ¿Prefieres, que cacemos ahora o esperemos a más tarde? – Tenía pintada en la cara una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Cazar? – ¡oh! no había pensado en qué hábitos tomar, seguía con la caza de animales o volvía a las viejas costumbres

- sí, ya sabes, agacharse, atacar… - puso voz de niña pequeña y yo refrené mis ansias de matarla.

- Ve tú, te veo aquí en media hora.

- ¿¡ media hora?! Yo no tardo tanto – al parecer cría que lo decía por ella.

- no es por ti, sino por mí – dije con voz helada e inhumana.

- ¿desde cuando eres tan lento? – sus ojos cambiaron a malicia. – los humanos…

- No – le interrumpí – no voy a cazar , o quizás si, no lo sé. Ahora lo que realmente necesito es pensar.

Asintió rápidamente una vez y salió despedida hacia el frondoso bosque. Yo también eché a correr, solo que en dirección opuesta, siguiendo mi olfato llegué a una cabaña ubicada en el centro de un claro, solitaria, de su interior me llegaba el delicioso olor a sangre humana, la eterna tentación.

Me agazapé y detuve mi cuerpo, que luchaba contra mi consciencia para lanzarse contra la cabaña, aferrándome a un ábol de más de 3 metros de espesor. Aspiré hondo, mala elección, el olor se metió por mi nariz y por poco arranco el árbol de cuajo, me contuve con mucho esfuerzo, antes debía tomar una decisión nada fácil.

Si quería cumplir mi promesa debía estar lo más fuerte posible y preparado para enfrentarme a los neófitos y nada iba mejor para eso que la sangre humana, pero quien sabe que efecto tendría eso sobre mi autocontrol, sim embargo se lo prometí a Alice. Alice… ella nunca me había juzgado, fue mi compañera a pesar de ser un monstruo y estar marcado de por vida, siempre estuvo junto a mí cuando la necesitaba y siempre me contradijo cuando la decía que yo solo era un asesino que no merecía una segunda oportunidad. ¿Iba a arriesgarme a no volver a verla? ¿A hacerle daño? No. Durante el tiempo que había estado con los cullen me había estado deslizando por el filo de una navaja, no bebiendo sangre humana pero sufriendo por ello, ahora me dejé a caer a un lado, volvería, no me importaba cual era el precio, volvería con ella.

Inspiré lo más hondo que pude y eso me enloqueció, me tiré hacia la casa, dos niñas me miraron con curiosidad primero, terror después, cogía a la primera por la ropa (tendría unos 14 años) y clavé los dientes profundamente en su cuello, bebiendo con auténtica desesperación para intentar apagar el fuego que ardía dentro de mí. Noté un golpe en mi espalda y me volví con los labios manchados de sangre: Una mujer me miraba con ojos desorbitados y un cuchillo en las manos. Corrió hacia mí gritando cosas en mexicano antiguo y intentando apuñalarme. Sentí el cuchillo quebrarse contra mi piel de granito y como de la madre salían oleadas del más puro odio, mezclado con el dolor de perder un ser querido.

Estor sentimientos me despertaron completamente, la niña había saciado parcialmente mi sed y la quemazón se había mitigado, la madre comenzó a gritarme otra vez en el mismo idioma, yo lo entendía pero en ese momento deseé más que nunca no hacerlo.

- Monstruo, maldito monstruo, ¿que le has hecho a mi hija? Anne, mi niña, ¡¡¡asesino!!! Alice, ven cariño, aléjate de él– Se arrodilló frente a su hija mayor y la abrazó. Su hermana, de unos nueve años, se acercóa ella sin comprender aún que era lo que pasaba . ¿ La pequeña niña se llamaba Alice? No podía ser una coincidecia, el destino me estaba avisando, no podía seguir adelante si no conseguía olvidar temporalmente a Alice, no debía pensar en ella. Era algo imposible.

Miré otra vez a la llorosa mujer, había levantado algo se parecía mucho a una vieja metralleta destartalada y me apuntaba con ella, su hija mayor se convulsionaba detrás suyo.

- Vete de mi casa, monstuo, te mataré, ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija? – La susodicha comenzó a gritar de agonía, al parecer no la había matado del todo… oh dios mío, ¿que había hecho? Debía llevarme a la niña de allí y ¿Qué hacía con la mujer? Conocía mi secreto y no podía dejarla vivir.

Ella decidió por mí sin saberlo, cuando me acerqué a ellas el aparato disparó una ráfaga de balas que no rebotaron contra mi piel y fueron a dar a diferentes blancos, una de ellas hirió en la pierna a la madre pero ella no pareció darse cuenta, me miraba con ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Que eres? – la sangre comenzó a manar de nuevo de la herida y yo me agazapé, sediento de nuevo. No luchó, se acercó a mí y extendió sus brazos, cortándose con el cuchillo mellado mientras le gritaba a su hija que huyera. Funcionó, la sangre borboteó entre sus dedos y yo la ataqué, olvidando por un momento a la niña, que huyó por la ventana, ya que yo taponaba la puerta.

Apenas acabé me volví, pero la pequeña ya se había ido. No dudaba de que podía encontrarla, pero lo dejé estar. Me llevé a la hermana mayor, Anne, recordé. Se agitaba violentamente y soltaba pequeños grititos, como maullidos, pero que helaban la sangre.

Corrí hacia el claro, donde María me esperaba con una mueca de desdén, para después transformarse en sorpresa al ver a la chiquilla agitándose en mis brazos.

-¿Se puede saber qué has hecho? Díos mío Jasper, eres un desastre – miró con interés a la niña – pero creo que nos será útil.

De repente pareció recordar algo y sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente, el terror emanaba de ella "¿cuantos años tiene?" dijo en un susurro casi indescifrable.

- Unos catorce aproximadamente- yo sabía porqué se había puesto así, si transformábamos a niños menores de diez años eran considerados niños inmortales y podían masacrarnos por ello.

Se relajó y sonrió – de acuerdo entonces.

- Hay un pequeño problema, maté a la madre de la niña, pero su hermana se salvó –tenía que contárselo.

-¿Se salvó?

- La dejé irse, no me pareció bien matarla, sólo tiene 9 años y no ha hecho nada –un grito agudo proveniente de la muchacha de mis brazos me alertó, la recosté en mis brazos, acomodándola, ella se acurrucó temblando de agonía. Me ahorré el detalle de contarle a María el nombre de su hermana Alice, eso no importaba.

- No debe sobrevivir, no puede contárselo a nadie.

- Sólo tiene 9 años, nadie le creerá – no quería matarla.

- ¿Y si lleva a alguien a su casa qué?, ahora vuelvo –salió corriendo hacia la cabaña olfateando.

No volví a saber de la niña, no hubieron rumores y la policía dio un informe sobre la desaparición de Anne, y sobre el asesinato de su madre Elisabeth, y su hermana Alice. María no volvió a hablar del tema nunca jamás, yo tampoco, al menos con ella.

**Creo k solo podré escribir los fines de semana, pro intentare k no sea así.**

**rewiews?**


	3. Regreso al infierno

**Aquí estamos de nuevo, con jazz y maría, se me acaba d ocurrir k el tiempo es diferente aquí que el América, por lo k igual parece k escriba a otra hora… uff k raro, dejémoslo, comencemos cn la historia. ¡Reviews!**

**Por cumplir cn la tradición: casi ninguno de estos personajes me perteneces, son d stephenie meyer.**

**Novedad: Maria´s pov.**

**Parte 3: Regreso al infierno.**

Jasper´s pov

Dos días después llegamos a una ciudad. Escondimos a Anne en el bosque para que no alertase a nadie y nos internemos en la maraña de edificios para comprar ropas e investigar si había habido rumores de algún tipo, ni uno, por supuesto. Me había tenido que quitar la camiseta ya que estaba completamente destrozada y eso si hubiese llamado la atención, los jeans los tenía llenos de cortes y la ropa de maría no estaba en mejor estado que la mía, además queríamos cambiar a la niña por si había alguien que la conocía. Estaba nublado.

Cuando entramos en un centro comercial todo el mundo se volvió para mirarnos, la sorpresa inundó el ambiente. La mayoría de los hombres miraba a maría con ojos poco caballerosos y yo prefería no hacer caso a las emociones que iban dirigidas a mí, lo que me costaba mucho. El centro se quedó sorprendentemente quieto, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Nos paramos nosotros también y, sincronizados a la perfección, fulminamos con la mirada a todo aquel que nos observaba, es decir, a todo el centro. El miedo se alzó en todas las personas del lugar, que rápidamente apartaron sus ojos de nosotros y volvieron a ponerse en movimiento y se alejaron a terminar las compras o, en el caso de los más prudentes, a ponerse a salvo.

Entramos a una tienda de ropa, todo el mundo nos rehuía. María compró para mí unos jeans nuevos, una camiseta blanca de tirantes y unas botas tejanas (todo estilo del sur). Para la niña eligió unos vaqueros del mismo color que los míos, unas tenis y una camiseta de deporte. No se molestó en pagar, la dependienta por poco sale huyendo cuando nos vio y nos regaló la ropa, con evidentes ganas de que nos marcháramos. Me dirigí al baño de hombres para cambiarme.

Maria´s pov 

Odiaba verlo así, como un zombi, no sé lo que le había hecho esa enana de Alice, pero lo había convertido en un perrito a sus órdenes, yo solo iba a devolverle su libertad, lo que había perdido con ella. Sonreí al recordar todos mis medios, que me esperaban a un día de aquí, luego, con paso seguro, crucé la puerta enfrente de mí.

Jasper´s pov:

Cuando salí María me esperaba con su ropa nueva, llevaba una camiseta con escote de pico roja y shorts color caqui, se había calzado con unos zapatos muy poco apropiados para correr, de tacón alto y de aguja, con tiras marrones. Recuerdos del pasado antes de conocer a Alice, momentos de placer, momentos con ella. Sacudí de forma imperceptible la cabeza y me repuse rápidamente.

- Vamos a buscar a Anne – Me dirigí a la puera que comunicaba con el centro comercial.

- Espera – Me frenó, cogió mi brazo y me lanzó hacia una pare, mi silueta quedó marcada en ella.

- ¿Qué haces? – El instinto de supervivencia me hizo ponerme en tensión, pero ella pareció no darse cuenta y me arrinconó. – María, ¿a qué estás jugando?

- Jasper, no quiero verte más así, no pareces tú - ¿Acaso había olvidado que en el pasado había intentado matarme? La empujé, liberándome.

- Me has arrancado de los que quiero,¿ de que humor esperas que esté?

- Ya estás cambiando de actitud si no quieres que tu "sacrificio" no sirva para nada, y hay otra cosa que quiero y que me vas a dar.

- ¿el que? – No respondió con palabras, pero se abalanzó sobre mí y aprisionó con sus labios los míos. En un ataque le furia la golpeé, estrellándola contra la pared con tal violencia que la atravesó, cayendo en la entrada al baño de mujeres, volvió a levantarse y habló:

- Si no quieres que envíe a los vulturis vas a tener que hacerte pasar por mi compañero, con todo lo que eso implica – me quedé boquiavierto, era una traidora, eso lo sabía, pero nunca había imaginado que de esa magnitud.

- Eres… - no tenía palabras lo suficiente mala como para describirla.

- No soy nada, simplemente juego con las cartas que me tocan.

- ¿te das cuenta del tamaño de lo que me estás pidiendo? – Para un vampiro ser el compañero de alguien no es como para un humano ser el novio o el marido, es algo mucho más fuerte, algo eterno, para poner un ejemplo que venga al paso: la fidelidad. Los humanos son famosos por su falta de palabra, engañan a sus parejas como beben o duermen, para un vampiro, sin embargo, es impensable, no por educación ni ninguna tontería de eses, sino porque no lo deseas, amas a tu pareja incondicional e irrevocablemente. Por eso se me hacía tan terrible engañar a Alice: porque no quería.

- No es tanto, no es algo que no hayas hecho antes - ¿se pueden decir mayores tonterías?

- Han ocurrido muchas cosas desde entonces, María – Pronuncié su nombre con desdén.

- Si no lo haces por tu aquelarre, hazlo por tu "querida" Alice – Ella tenía razón, no podía arriesgarme a que la hirieran.

- Tu ganas – sonrió con malicia y se lanzó sobre mí, la besé con furi, reprimiendo mi odoi y mis ganas de salir corriendo en dirección a la única dueña de mi corazón, dejé mi cuerpo a su merced mientras mi mente gritaba por unos brazos distintos.

**¡No me mateis, ya dije k iba a tener algo d Alice/jazz, pero al final!**

Hasta que salimos no me dí cuenta de que habíamos mantenido el ase vacío, el miedo seguía siendo la emoción circundante en el ambiente. Un corro de humanos aterrorizados rodeaban la puerta de entrada sin atreberse siquiera a entrar. Cuando salimos los policías no tuvieron valor para pararnos y salimos del centro comercial en medio del más tenso silencio.

No hablamos por el camino, María absorta es sus pensamientos, se sentía… mala, y adoraba esa sensación, como alguien podía ser tan cruel se escapaba a mi comprensión. Yo simplemente estaba como muerto, sin pensamientos.

Maria´s pov

Mi plan no podía fallar, la primera parte se estaba cumpliendo a las mil maravillas y no había ningún indicio para que esta situación cambiara, además, aunque ni quisiese aceptarlo, adoraba la sensación de volver a tenerle a mi lado… a medias. Pero dentro de poco sería mío, solo mío, y ninguna vampiresa con pinta de niña iba a impedirme recuperar lo que era de mi propiedad, él me pertenecía y ese hecho Alice no lo hiba a cambiar. Me había costado mucho encontrarlo, ya que Peter se había mantenido fiel a su amiguito y no me había revelado su localización, alegando que la desconocía, pero ahora nada de eso importaba, lo había encontrado… y no lo volvería a perder.

Jasper´s pov: 

No "desperté" hasta que vía a Anner retorciéndose en el suelo entre grititos, nunca gritaba demasiado por lo que habíamos podido dejarla en el bosque sin peligro de que la encontraran, su piel era ya casi tan blanca como la mía y sus ojos los mantenía cerrados por lo que no pude apreciar su color. Había dejado surcos en la tierra por lo que comprobé que ya compartía nuestra fuerza.

- Apenas le quedan unas horas, vamos a donde están mis neófitos, tenemos tiempo de sobra. – Asentí en silencio y cargué a Anne. Nos diriginos hacia el sur, siempre hacia el sur.

Veintidós horas después llegamos a un claro rodeado de árboles caídos, so cruzamos y maría silbó, uno a uno, cinco neófitos apareciéron en el claro.


	4. neófitos

**Bueno aquí el cap. 4, es corto xro k se le va a hacer, no tengo muxo tiempo.**

CAPITULO 4: Neófitos

- Os he traído a vuestro nuevo instructor, su nombre es Jasper. No agotéis su paciencia, no es tan benévolo como yo, exclamó María.

Se equivocaba, por supuesto. En cuanto a benevolencia, la ganaba, aunque eso María no lo sabía. Eran las características del nuevo Jasper, no del que ella conoció. Me di cuenta de que los neófitos estaban más interesados en la niña que sujetaba que en las palabras de mi creadora.

- También os traigo una compañera nueva, no sabemos si tendrá algún don interesante o no, pero tratadla bien.

La depositó en el suelo. Anne nada más sentir la superficie bajo su espalda comenzó a gritar en serio, la transformación se estaba consumando. Su corazón latía como el batido de las alas de un colibrí, se dobló sobre sí misma y su corazón se aceleró, éste aleteó un par de veces y luego se detuvo.

Anne abrió los ojos de un rojo brillante y se miró las manos, estaba tremendamente confundida, las flexionó y levantó la mirada. Sus emociones dieron un giro de 90º para transformarse en terror, en vez de agazaparse, como era natural en un vampiro que se ve amenazado, se encogió sobre sí misma y comenzó a sollozar, murmurando sin cesar el nombre de su madre y de su hermana. Sentí la incontrolable necesidad de consolarla y me adelanté hasta donde ella estaba.

Los cuatro neófitos se envararon al fijarse por primera vez en mí y en mis cicatrices de batalla, pero yo no les hice caso. Me agaché rápidamente y la abracé, ella en respuesta se apretujó contra mí. Este simple acto me provocó una mezcla de emociones que iban desde el instinto de protección hasta la nostalgia, Alice habría sabido qué hacer.

María, tras recuperarse de la impresión me mandó que la llevara a una de las tiendas, o más bien cabañas, situadas alrededor del claro y que la alimentara, ya de paso. La llevé donde ella me dijo y la ordené que se quedara allí. Después corrí hasta el pueblo más cercano y me llevé al humano que tuvo la mala suerte de estar más cerca de la linde del bosque, una niña de más o menos su misma edad. No me permití sentir compasión o tristeza cuando la secuestré. Metiendo a la humana en la tienda (se había desmayado y ni me había dado cuenta), Anne gimió y se cogió a los barrotes que sujetaban la tienda al suelo mirando con asco y deseo a la niña.

- Llévatela – apretaba los dientes y se aferraba con fuerza a las paredes de la cabaña.

- Debes alimentarte- mascullé, mi asombro no tenía límites.

- ¿A-limentarme?- huy, se me había olvidado el pequeño detalle de explicarle qué clase de criaturas éramos, rápidamente le hice un resumen. No me interrumpió hasta el final y exclamó:

- Pero no hace falta beber sangre humana, tú, por ejemplo la bebías de animales.

Por primera vez en mi vida, tropecé y me caí, de la impresión.

- ¿y tú cómo sabes eso?- le susurré, aún en el suelo. La humana había rodado y caído a mi lado.

- No lo sé. ¿Cómo se llama tu compañera?, la verdadera me refiero, la del pelo de punta.

Ahora sí que me quedé de piedra, como una estatua, las manos se me cerraron en puños y mi boca musitó su nombre sin ni siquiera habérselo ordenado.

- Alice…- asintió en silencio.

- María fue muy mala al quitártela… mucho… a pesar de haberlo sido al principio, tendría que comprender que a ella ya se le había pasado la fecha de caducidad.

Retrocedí hasta la pared y me aplasté contra ella, eso no era un vampiro, no era nada que yo conociese.

- ¿Por qué te vas? no voy a hacerte daño… si te lo hiciera tú me harías lo mismo que le hiciste al rubito ese, James ¿no? con la ayuda de tus hermanos, los Cullen.

Mi respiración se aceleró e inconscientemente me agazape tras a una silla y exhibí los colmillos.

- ¿Es que no me escuchas?, para sentir las emociones de la gente eres un poco estúpido… no sé como le pudiste gustar a esa Alice- eso sí que me hirió en lo más hondo, pero ella pareció no darse cuenta - seguro que nos llevaremos muy bien, oye, ¿cuánto falta para que se cumpla el año? es que yo ya tengo ganas de irme de aquí.

- 357 días -susurré, comenzaba a comprender, lo que había estado nombrando eran fragmentos de mi pasado, ¿y si al fin y al cabo tuviera un don, ver el pasado? - ¿quién fue mi primer amigo verdadero, después de mi transformación?.

Ahora fue ella quien se sorprendió.

- Peter, ¿no?

- ¿Cual es el poder de Edward? - esta era la prueba de fuego, si me lo decía acertaría mi hipótesis.

- Leer el pensamiento ¿no?

**bno, aki se acaba, no me gusta hacer esto xro esk si no nadie escribe reviews, si los escribis continuo, si no, no (alice- luisa, esto no va por ti.)**


	5. emperador del tiempo

**Cap. 5- el emperador del tiempo.**

**Ste va a ser medio cap. K no tengo muxo tiempo. Lsssss**

**Reviews?**

Me acerqué a anne, aun confusa y un poco asustada. Un agudo pinchazo en mi cabeza me hizo encogerme sobre mi mismo, cuando se detuvo una riada de pensamientos fluyeron por mi cabeza. Tenía en mis manos el mayor poder que nadie hubiese podido soñar jamás, tenía todas la épocas: el pasado (anne), el futuro (Alice) y el presente (Edward) y lo mejor es que nadie más lo conocía. Todos mis deseos podían hacerse realidad con solo conseguir que estos cuatro me obedecieran. No sería fácil, lo admitía, pero con mi don podría conseguirlo.

Sentándome en el suelo comencé a planear lo que haría, ignorando a la niña. Conseguiría a edward amenazando a Bella, ese era fácil y Alice era ya mía por lo que podía utilizarla. **(llegados a este punto no me mateis, esto tiene explicación, seguid leyendo.) **Anne sería más complicado, podría hacerlo obedecerla implantándola adoración hacia mi persona, sí, era lo mejor.

Me adelanté hasta la aterrorizada niña y me senté a su lado, posando una mano en su hombro. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme pero súbitamente comenzó a sacudirse y arañó mi mano, tratando de librarse, yo la aferré mejor y, poco a poco, la obligué a obedecerme.

Cuando por fín acató mi orden los ojos se me nublaban por lo que parpadeé un poco y luego la observé.

- ¿Quien soy, criatura? – cuestioné, no mus seguro de haberlo hecho bien.

- mi señor, por supuesto – fruncí los labios con disgusto, igual me habia pasado un poco….

Me concentré una vez más y le solté un poco.

- ¿Cuál es mi pasado? – A ver si ahora estaba en el punto justo.

- Fuiste un guerrero – perfecto, me inliné hacia ella y toqué su frente suavemente, se desplomó en silencio en mis brazos.

- No hablarás de los pasados de nadie – le susurré.

Fuera, una rama se agitó durante un momento y de sus profundidades surgió una pálida mujer, sus ojos orientales entrecerrados y sus labios pintados fruncidos en una mueca de desprecio. Juntó sus manos y, como en un ritual. Murmuró mi nombre. Después echó a correr hacia el bosque.

**Ya, ya se k es muyyyyyyyyyy corto pro asi nadie me mata….**

**Reviews?**


	6. humo cap 5 12

**Valeeee… sigamos cn el capitulo k deje antes.**

**Porfavooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooor mas reviews k me deprimo! Y deprimida no se puede escribir!**

Jasper´s pov: 

Dos horas después maría me llamó.

Cuando entré en el claro los cinco neófitos y maría me esperaban. El vampiro más cercano a mi era un joven que aparentaba unos 18 años, rubio de un tono más claro que yo, de estatura media y mirada de estudiada indiferencia. El siguiente era otro vampiro de ojos japoneses y pelo negro azabache, ojos fríos como el hielo. A su lado su gemela (eran casi iguales), pelo del mismo color pero largo por la cintura, extremadamente liso y labios rojo sangre, su belleza era comparable a la de Rosalie Y parecía reírse de mí. Seguidamente Anne, que me miraba algo reverencial (la había despertado, sino maría sospecharía). El último era bastante mayor, noté sorprendido, tendría unos treinta y me miraba como quien mira a un chiquillo armado con una pistola, ya me encargaría yo de bajarle esos humos.

María se adelantó a mi lado y yo me abstuve de salir corriendo cuando se puso de puntillas para besarme, se volvió con tranquilidad hacia los neófitos y habló con una voz dulce como el caramelo (e igualmente de empalagosa).

Maria´s pov:

- os voy a dejar con Jasper un tiempo, estaré ocupada por lo que no voy a poder haceros de niñera, portaos- casi no podía aguantar mi alegría, todo se estaba cumpliendo tal y como lo planeé.

Me di la vuelta y fui a prepararme, ahora era el turno de mi más valiosa aliada.

Jasper´s pov:

Me coloqué delante de la fila.

- ¿Cómo os llamáis? – pregunté.

La japonesa se adelantó un paso al frente.

- Este es Henry – señaló al rubio – Este Okomi, mi gemelo, esta es Anne y este otro David (el viejo). Mi nombre es Xiajio.

- ¿tenéis algún don especial?

- aún no lo sabemos – Contestó, en realidad yo ya sabía que Anne veía el pasado de las personas… pero eso era una información que aún no quería compartir.

- bien – cambié mi voz y le puse un timbre profesional - ¿sentís algo venir o proceder de mí? – Anne fue a levantar la mano pero la fulminé con la mirada y se detuvo, aparte de ella nadie levantó la mano – Está bien, habrá que descubrirlo.

- ¿y tu? – preguntó repentinamente Xiajio. Se acercó a mi posición y juntó las manos inocentemente – ¿eh, Jasper? – pronunció mi nombre con énfasis y un agudo pinchazo me atravesó la cabeza, sentí como si mi mente se llenase de pensamientos confusos que me decía que hacer y repentinamente me moría de ganas de hacerlo.

Xiajio´s pov

Lo había conseguido, María estaría orgullosa de mí. Jazz apretó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me sonrió, para luego volverse hacia los demás neófitos… cuanto odiaba esa palabra.

- Teneis dos horas para esconderos de forma que ni por el olfato os pueda encontrar – gritó, todos asintieron y salieron corriendo hacia direcciones opuestas, todos menos Anne, que miró con infantil curiosidad a Jasper.

- ¿Y tú que vas a hacer? – preguntó, el vampiro rubio la miró con cara divertida.

- Tengo un trabajito por allí -contestó, simplemente.

No pareció muy convencida, pero calló y hechó a correr hacia el bosque.

Yo me solté de la mano de jazz y le miré provocativamente, entrando en una cabaña.

Me siguió.

Jasper´s pov

El interior parecía un palacio chino en miniatura, las paredes eran doradas y rojo sangre, del techo colgaban pequeños farolillos chinos de colores, los muebles eran de marera clara y, ocupando media habitación, un montón de cojines de los mismos colores que las paredes se amontonaban formando algo parecido a una cama. Encima de ellos estaban maría y Xiajio, vestidas de forma idéntica. Una imagen repentina asaltó mi cabeza: una joven de pelo negro y corto, despuntado, con carita de angel y ojos dorados. Intenté encontrarle significado a esa imagen pero cuando intenté encontrarla en mis recuerdos me encontré con una especie de humo denso que me los tapaba completamente, luché un poco contra él, pero no hice ningún progreso, al final me aburrí y lo dejé estar.

- Hola, Jasper- Ronronearon Maria y la japonesa sincronizadas a la perfección.

- ¿Os hago compañía? – Pregunté, seguro de su respuesta.

- Claro - Respondieron

Caminé lentamente, sonriendo al notar la lujuria que invadía la habitación, mejor, así no me cansaba arreglándola para mis deseos **( N de A: Noooo, no me matéis aún o no sabréis xk se comporta así).** Me tumbé encima de los cojines y María se lanzó a por mis labios mientras que Xiajio recorría con sus manos mi pecho. Mi camisa salió disparada y el resto de la ropa no tardó en seguirla, sus vestidos fueron desgarrados sin compasión por mis manos.

…

Dos horas más tarde María me hizo una pregunta que me sobresaltó.

- ¿A que ya no hechas tanto de menos a tu Alice?

La misma imagen del pelo en punta me asaltó y el mismo humo no tardó en cubrirla. Xiajio lanzó una mirada preocupada a una cortina y esta se removió. El humo se intensificó y la cabeza me dio vueltas.

- ¿Alice? ¿Quién es Alice? – Pregunté, confuso.

Maria´s pov:

Sonreí con crueldad, cada vez todo era más facil. Xiajio esbozó una sonrisita irónica y yo la avisé con la mirada, no podíamos permitirnos ni un error.

**Lo sientoooooooooo, pero esta historia ya esta escrita (en papel, me refiero) xro sigo diciendo k acabará siendo un Alice- jasper.**

**Ste capitulo sta inpirado en "womanizer" de birthney spears, se nota, no? Womanizer=mujeriego.**

**Gracias a:**

**Alice cullen luisa**

**Kahia-chan**

**Mony Whitlock**

**All magic**

**Sobre todo a las subrayadas… os adoro xicas.**

**Reviews?**


	7. Alice

**Bueno… yo tngo un problema: si alguien me pide algo no se lo puedo negar.**

**Esta historia ya estaba escrita en papel… este es un cap. Extra.**

**Alice- Cullen (luisa): este cap es x ti, xra k veas k yo no olvido a Alice.**

Alice´s pov:

No prestaba atención a las ridículamente tranquilizadoras palabras de Carlisle, Edward lo sabía, pero tampoco hablaba.

Estaba rememorando, uno a uno, los errores que había cometido con Jazz, el amor de mi vida, la razón de mi existencia. Cuando no vives para nada… ¿para que seguir viviendo? No había podido evitar vigilar su futuro, después de todo me incumbía... ¿no? Había oído todas y cada una de las palabras de María y todas y cada una de lar respuestas de mi compañero, viví más en el futuro que en el presente durante este tiempo. Había visto lo que le había obligado a hacer en el centro comercial, y sabía que lo había hecho por mí, pero lo de la japonesa, Xiajio, ya no tenía excusa, no parecía siquiera arrepentirse… ¡ni siquiera se acordaba de mí! Había sido tan estúpida al dejarlo ir.

Comencé a sollozar de nuevo.

- ¿Qué he hecho? – pregunté, nadie me respondió - ¿por qué?

Me sentía como si mi cuerpo no fuese más que un trozo de hielo, como si un hueco en mi pecho se tragase todo lo bueno… ¿se puede vivir sin tu vida? ¿Sin tu alma?

Edward posó su brazo en mis hombros en silencio, delicadamente me levantó y yo le dejé, después de todo, ¿Qué importaba ahora? Me sorprendí a mí misma pensando en que ojalá se incendiara la casa, de esa manera mi sufrimiento acabaría.

- Él no querría eso – Murmuró Ed en mi oído – nadie lo querría.

Sonreí, no quería contradecirle, pero a él ya no le importaba lo que pasase conmigo… Él, jazz, Jasper… demasiados nombres para una sola persona, demasiados nombres para lo único que me importaba, lo único que creía que me pertenecía y lo único que nunca fue mío.

- Eso no es verdad – Edward se mantenía en serena calma. – yo lo supe.

Me bajé de sus brazos, Esme me dirigió una mirada apesumbrada y Bella posó una mano en mi brazo, los ignoré a todos y salté por la ventana, para luego echar a correr hacia el bosque.

Una vez allí me senté en un tronco caído y me dispuse a rememorar momentos efímeros de felicidad cuando una voz me interrumpió, una voz que conocía a pesar de no haberla oído nunca.

- ¿Tu eres Alice verdad? – Una vampira de ojos japoneses se sentó a mi lado y yo la miré con furia.

- ¡Tu! – Exclamé, controlando mis ansias de matarla.

Pareció confundida pero luego sonrió, mostrando unos dientes absolutamente blancos.

- Ah, claro, tus visiones… ¿eran interesantes? – Gruñí y ella ensanchó su sonrisa, se levantó de un salto y atusó su larga melena negra.- Eres más pequeña de lo que esperaba, aunque claro, Jasper no está en condiciones de contarnos nada de ti.

Supe que mi rostro denotaba confusión, rió.

- Nos veremos dentro de muy poco – dijo misteriosamente, saltó y salió corriendo hacia el sur, yo me quedé allí plantada, sorprendida, confusa y, ante todo, herida. "nos veremos dentro de poco" ¿A que se refería?

**Hasta aquí el cap. extra, ¿os gustó? Si es k si dejar un review xra k lo sepa, si es k no tambn y me decís sugerencias!**


	8. cap6 juegos

**Cap. 6: Juego**

**Weno, cap 6 y no os canséis dándole a la tecla, no, k igual os dan calambres…. los k hayan dejado reviews k no se den por aludidos**

Jasper´s pov

Con una hora de retraso salí de la cabaña de xiajio con la intención de buscar a los neófitos, que ya debían estar hasta aburridos, todos fueron relativamente fáciles de encontrar, a pesar de un molesto y persistente dolor de cabeza que me atormentada. La más difícil fue Anne, que se las había apañado para esconderse detrás de una catarata (enorme), a pesar de haberla encontrado muy tarde me fulminó con la mirada, con una expresión extraña. Parecía preguntarse el motivo de alguna acción mía, una acción mala, muy mala.

Durante el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche los estuve entrenando en el arte de la lucha, no hubo incidentes pero xiajio y su gemelo estaban más ariscos a cada momento que pasaba y me miraban como si tuviese que desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, como si eso fuera un consuelo para ellos. Sus expresiones, sin embargo, cambiaron cuando decidí que ya era hora de irnos a nuestros diferentes pasatiempos (no hace falta decir cual era el mío pista: empieza por "s" y termina por "o")

Entré muy animado en la casita cuando me encontré con que la encantadora de maría me esperaba, sosteniendo en sus manos unas esposas cristalinas. Olisqueé y encontré que su olor era diferente a cuanto yo había olido, dulce y frío. Habían añadido una nueva columna en el centro de la estancia, del mismo material, pero un agujero en el centro la decoraba, se hundía profundamente en tierra.

- Hola, Jasper- saludó.

- Hola, ¿que es eso? – Señalé las esposas.

- Es para un jueguecito – Deslizó su mano por debajo de mi camisa (que se encontraba en un estado bastante desastroso – Acércate ahí.

Señaló hacia la rara columna yo obedecí, aún sin comprender que pasaba, María me siguió y atrapó mi muñeca con la esposa, la pasó por el agujero (que me llegaba por la cintura) y sujetó por último mi otra mano con el otro extremo. No me moví ni un milímetro durante toda la operación pero al final de la operación no pude evitar preguntarle que qué hacía sonrió maliciosamente y negó con la cabeza.

- Que te lo pases bien- Susurró y luego salió de la cabaña, dejándome con Xiajio y el gemelo de esta.

Se acercaron a mí y cada uno se posicionó de una manera, Okomi apoyó una mano en mi frente y Xiajio se inclinó junto a mí y unió sus manos. Coordinados como solo gemelos pueden hacerlo, pronunciaron dos palabras.

- Alice – susurró Okomi.

- Jasper – murmuró Xiajio.

Al principio no pasó nada, los miré sin comprender nada, poco a poco, como un río de agua limpia, en mi mente irrumpieron imágenes, estúpidamente cerré los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación, el río se convirtió en aguas tortuosas y sacudieron mi memoria y mis recuerdos, recuerdos que olvidé, sentimientos que no quise escuchar. Memoricé todo, toda mi vida con los Cullen volvió a mi memoria y ella, sobre todo ella, mi pequeña, mi amante, mi única razón de existencia. El bienestar se transformó en sufrimiento y sollocé quedamente, cayendo de rodillas. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarla? ¿Cómo podía haberla engañado? Ni siquiera había reconocido una imagen suya, y yo sabía que eso no era cosa mía. Intenté soltarme sin resultado "diamante" susurró una voz en mi mente, solo el diamante era capaz de aguantar a un vampiro enfurecido sin romperse.

- ¿Que me habéis hecho? – grité, el dolor ahogó mi voz.

- Has sido tú, no nosotros, tú elegiste venir, atente a las consecuencias – Xiajio puso cara de pena – ¿Como pudiste abandonarla? indefensa…

- ¡No! – Grité- no – repetí, con voz quebrada.

Salieron de la habitación. "Alice" gimoteé, la necesitaba, ahora más que nunca, necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos, protegerla, rozar sus labios… "Alice" repetí, estremecimientos recorrían mi cuerpo.

Al día siguiente volvieron. Yo seguía igual, desesperado y con la cabeza monopolizada por Alice y la culpa, por ese orden. El suelo a mi alrededor estaba destrozado.

- Hemos visitado a tu amiguita, al parecer ha tenido ciertas visiones muy interesantes – sonrió – está desesperado y ha nombrado a los Vulturis.

- Por favor – supliqué – dejadme ir con ella, por favor.

- No, pero ahora mismo te desatamos, espera – hizo una seña con el dedo a Xiajio y Okomi.

- No, por favor, no – pedí sin esperanzas.

Se volvieron a colocar de la misma forma que el día anterior y volvieron a decir los mismos nombres. Mi último pensamiento fue para mi pequeña compañera, ya no sabía si podía llamarla así, "te amo". Un humo espeso se expandió por mi mente y no sirvió de nada intentar aferrarme a mi memoria, se fue, al igual que el control de mi cuerpo.

**Reviews?**


	9. cap7 traiciones

Cap. 7

TRAICIONES

Jasper´s pov 

- ¿Podéis repetirme qué hago aquí? murmuré abrumado por la preocupación que emanaban Xiajio y María, combinado con mi confusión. Mi último recuerdo de esa tarde era encontrarme a toda la columna. Ahuequé un poco los cojines debajo de mí, con el fin de acomodarme mejor y me rasqué distraídamente el cuello. Me escocían las mordeduras.

- Pues…- comenzó María – Xiajio perdió un poquitin el control (ya sabes que a pesar de todo es neófita) y te mordió repetidas veces. Tú me tenías eh… ocupada y no me di cuenta, supongo que perdiste la conciencia por exceso de ponzoña y te trasladamos de aquí, fin de la historia.

La creí, ya que eso lo recordaba. Sólo habían dos cosas que me inspiraban desconfianza: la primera era que esos recuerdos permanecían ligeramente borrosos, como una cámara mal enfocada, lo segundo era que resultaba imposible que un vampiro sólo pudiese generar tanta ponzoña., lo dejé estar.

Entonces… ¿qué planes hay para hoy? – me acababa de enterar de que ese día los neófitos tenían una excursión al mando de Okomi, y eso me dejaba hoy libre.

Xiajio se había quedando velando por mí.

-Vamos a visitar a unos viejos amigos míos: los Cullen, ¿los recuerdas?

Oh, sí, los recordaba, imágenes en movimiento pasaron por mi cabeza. Un grandullón musculoso llamado Emmett lanzándome contra un árbol; una rubita, Rosalie, mirándome con malicia; la familia completa riéndose mientras la más menuda del grupo Alice, me aferraba al brazo con una sonrisita cruel; un joven de pelo cobrizo manteniéndome sujeto contra el suelo mientras el grandullón se inclinaba para, estaba seguro, morderme. El molesto humo volvió a inundarme la mente, tenía que descubrir qué era porque empezaba a irritarme.

- ¿Y a qué vamos a ir?- viendo lo visto no me apetecía nada.

- ¿Acaso no deseas verlos?

- No

- Pues te digo yo que iremos - impuso un tono de amenaza a su voz, por lo que asentí sin ninguna queja.

Nos vestimos a toda queja (ya me diréis vosotros cómo había llegado mi camisa al techo de la cabaña) y nos pusimos en camino. Apenas 3 horas después llegamos, extraño, teniendo en cuenta de que tardamos 3 días a la ida. La casa blanca y enorme parecía vacía, pero dentro oímos retazos de una discusión, por eso el lector de mentes no nos había detectado, imaginé. Entramos por la puerta de atrás, asegurándonos de que nadie detectar nuestra llegada.

- Es lo más sensato – decía uno, Carlisle recordé.

La del pelo castaño (Esme) y la pequeña del pelo negro sollozaban claramente sentadas en un sillón. Tanteé el ambiente, era tenso y parco, la tristeza era la emoción circundante.

- Pero, ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo después de invitarle y aceptarle entre nosotros? - constató el moreno más joven, Edward. – y sobre todo sabiendo que lo hizo por Alice – ésta sollozó más fuerte y Esme la abrazó en silencio más fuerte.

- Ya has visto las visiones, sus motivos han cambiado – Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

- Me niego a creer que sea culpa suya – respondió el de pelo cobrizo – Jasper no es así.

Me sobresalté y María hizo un gesto para que esperara, hablaban de mí.

- Jasper tiene dos caras, Edward – murmuró Rosalie – y al parecer se ha decantado por la mala.

- Sigo sin creerlo.

¿Qué yo tenía dos caras?, quienes eran esos para juzgarme.

- Pues si no queremos que la cara caiga sobre nosotros, la única solución es eliminarlo – dijo Emmett.

- ¡No! - gritó la morena menudita – no podemos, no es su culpa, es la mía.

¿Que era culpa suya? ¿El qué era culpa suya? Planeaban matarme, me levanté y entré a paso seguro en el saloncito. Xiajio y maría me siguieron.

Mi entrada tuvo un efecto espectacular: Todos los miembros de la familia menos Alice se agazaparon y se juntaron al fondo de la habitación y la pequeña vampiro se me quedó mirando como si yo fuese una aparición, comenzó a andar hacia mí, deteniéndose cuando hice el amago de retroceder.

- Jazz – Susurró, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

-El mismo-repliqué – y siento fastidiaros la fiesta pero nadie va a matarme de aquí.

Me agazapé, esperando un ataque, pero nadie se movió, la pequeña comenzó a sollozar.

- Jasper, nosotros no…no queríamos… - la callé con un gesto.

Alice´s pov

Ahí estaba, mi amor en carne y hueso, mi vida en persona, sin reconocerme, fingiendo que yo era una desconocida. Me encogí sobre sí misma y esto provocó que algo muy extraño pasara: el hielo de sus ojos pareció derretirse e hizo el amago de andar en mi dirección pero la mujer de las trenzas (supuse que era maría) lo hizo girar cogiéndole de un hombro y lo besó con rabia. Oí un gritito ahogado y supuse que era mío pero no era consciente de mis reacciones, mis sollozos se acrecentaron para convertirse en convulsiones en toda regla. Él jamás me había besado así, con esa fiereza. Dirigió sus ojos en mi dirección e intentó soltarse de maría, pero Xiajio le garró de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia delante lanzándolo hacia mí, Jasper las miró con la confusión reflejada en los ojos.

- Lo queréis, ¿verdad?, pues no lo tendréis, es solo mío – Gritó la mejicana, fuera de sí, luego pareció relajarse y esbozó una sonrisa malvada – Porque él no la ama, ¿verdad Jasper? ¿A que no amas a esa niña? – me señaló.

El susodicho se volvió hacia mí con la sorpresa impresa en su rostro y me observó rápidamente, luego se volvió hacia las mujeres. Algo llamó mi atención, la japonesa susurraba en voz muy baja.

- No, supongo… ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? – Respondió Jazz. Sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro e hizo algo completamente inesperado, se aferró la cabeza con ambas manos y emitió un gruñido.

- Nada, cielo, esta noche te recompensaré – Su voz era suave como el terciopelo, María loo agarró del brazo pero Jasper se soltó violentamente de su mano, se volvió hacia mí con dolor en el rostro.

- Alice, perdóname, sí te amo – La japonesa lo derribó y colocó sus manos en la cabeza de Jazz, que cesó en sus sacudidas y se quedó inmóvil.

Jasper´s pov

Después de haber dicho estas palabras dejé de luchar contra el humo, pero había comprendido tres cosas:

el humo tapaba todos mis recuerdos.

Era Okomi quien lo producía (No sabía por qué conocía esta información, pero era acertada)

iba a volver a encontrar a Alice y volvería con ella, no importaba el precio


	10. cap8 principio del fin

Alice´s pov

Después de un tiempo en el que el universo pareció detenerse jasper volvió a levantarse, la mirada fria e inhumana.

jazz, es broma no fue divertida – le regaño maria, pero en su rostro pude percibir algo mas… ¿miedo? – la niña podria creerselo.

Jasper no respondió, ni siquiera se movió.

En ese momento emmett pareció hartarse de tanta mentira, como yo , adivino que mi jazz estaba controlado por algun tipo de encanto o algo asi, quise ayudarle pero mi cuerpo rehusaba a moverse, un agujero negro en mi pecho me producia un dolor inimaginable y paralizaba todo mi cuerpo.

La japonesa respondió al ataque de emmett y rodaron por la casa, rosalie se unió a la pelea, tirando un jarrón que rebotó contra la cortina… ¿contra la cortina? Mi cuerpo pareció volver a moverse, corrí hasta ella y comprobé que apoyado en la ventana habia un clon de la japonesa en chico, se loanzó contra mí y reboté en la pared, dejando mi silueta marcada.

así que tu eres alice – me dijo – es un…

no pudo terminar la frase, edward lo empujó y allí empezó otra pelea.

Jasper´s pov.

Ahora si que no comprendia nada, maria luchaba con los dos padres sin que estos consiguieran sacarle ventaja, xiajio con la rubia y el fortachon, okomi con el de pelo cobrizo y la pequeña del pelo moreno miraba la escena con el dolor pintado en el rostro pálido, de nuevo sentí la inexplicable necesidad de atraerla contra mi y protegerla pero sacudí la cabea y esta cesó ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo?

El sonido de un cristal al romperse me despertó de mi atontamiento, xiajio acababa de saltar por una ventana, seguida por maria y okomi.

Toda la casa se volvió a mirarme.

- jazz? – dijo la castaña… esme.

Asentí secamente y retrocedí… no recordaba nada de los últimos 10 minutos, lo último que se dibujaba en mi memoria era… a alice hablando… pero no recordaba que decia.

Un pequeño retrato llamó mi atención, mi cara sonreía en el, abrazado a alice, rodeado de la familia.

- ¿que es esto? – pregunté ante el mas absoluto silencio, se miraron entre si.

- jasper – dijo la rubia – somos tu familia.

Los miré con los ojos muy abiertos, sus emociones me delataban que no mentian

- entonces… - fui a decir pero algo me interrumpió, maría se lanzó sobre mí y tiró de mi brazo por la ventana, caí agachado.

- corre! – gritó, me enderezé y la cabeza me dio vueltas, un pinchazo me atravesó la sien, igual me habia golpeado…

sin saber porqué obedecí, heché a correr detrás de ellos, parecia que mis piernas tenian voluntad propia.

Alice´s pov

No me lo iban a quitar de nuevo, de un salto salí fuera y los seguí

ola!! se que he tardado siglos, lo siento pero esk... bah, no tengo excusa.

he actualizado mas por nada gracias a kahia chan, te adoro pequeña.

bso!! y si poneis review no volvere a hacer esto.


	11. cap9 estúpido encuentro

**Alice´s pov.**

Los segui escondiendome cuando podia, apenas podia seguir su ritmo sin esconderme como para que encima tubiese que evitar que me vieran… sin embargo lo estaba consiguiendo, no los perdia de vista.

Casi se convirtió en monótono, correr, agacharme, correr, agacharme siempre igual, no se cuanto tiempo pudo llegar a pasar siguiendoles, veia como de vez en cuando jasper se sacudia como si desease dar la vuelta pero la japonesa le miraba y este cesaba todo movimiento contrario a sus ordenes.

Tras demasiado tiempo llegamos a una muralla de arboles caidos, que ellos saltaron, yo la bordeé un poco y salté, con la suerte de caer detrás de un terraplen cubierto de hierba que me sirvió de escondite mientras que observaba.

Maria silbó de una forma tan aguda que tube ganas de taparme los oidos, al instante fueron apareciendo, uno tras otro, uno era rubio y la verdad es que me dio la sensación de que no le gustaba mucho donde estaba; sujetaba de la mano a una niña de no mas de 13 años neófita, parecía asustada; siguiendo a estos dos uno mayor de mas o menos treinta años… algo viejo, diria yo; por último la tal xiajio y su gemelo se unieron a la procesion, formando una fila delante de maia y mi compañero.

- y bien, esta mision no ha salido precisamente como queria – comenzó maria, casi tenia que agudizar el oido para escucharla – hemos estado a punto de perder a nuestro querido jasper y nadie quiere eso, ¿verdad?

Mientras ella hablaba jazz no se habia movido ni un ápice, ni siquiera cambio de expresión cuando le mencionaron.

- maestra – comenzó la pequeña – a jazzy le pasa algo, no dice nada.

Maria miró con ansiedad a xiajio, que asintió. Como por arte de magia jasper pareció volver en si.

- ¿que?... ¿como?.... – miró a los neófitos – ¿anne?

La pequeña rompió filas para abrazar a mi marido, este la sujetó sin dejar de mirar el campamento con expresión confundida.

- ellas son malas – susurró a jazz, yo pude oirlos porque estaban muy cerca – te hacen cosas malas jazzy, y tu no lo recuerdas porque okomi no te deja, me lo dijo a mi y nos peleamos, pero me gano! – lloriqueó.

- que tierno – comentó despectivamente xiajio – alguien tiene una camara?

Jasper la ignoró, en su lugar habló a la niña que abrazaba.

- que me hacen olvidar? – preguntó tan bajo que me perdi la mayor parte de la frase.

- a ella – respondió igual de bajo la niña.

**Jasper´s pov.**

No sabia a lo que se refería, la deje en el suelo con calma, como si nada hubiese pasado.

- maria, anne esta sedienta, la voy a acompañar a cazar – dije tranquilamente.

- claro – permitió esta – no tardeis.

Saltamos la muralla y corrimos hasta el bosque mas lejas, una vez allí nos detubimos.

- ¿y bien? –dije – explicate.

**Alice´s pov**

Les volví a seguir hasta el bosque y allí me encaramé a un arbol justo encima de ellos.

- ¿y bien? – dijo- explícate.

La niña se fue a sentar en un tronco.

- a ella, ella, la vampira del pelo corto y negro, a alice – miró a jasper con evidentes ansias, este negó con la cabeza – tu compañera!

Al ver que no decia nada se lanzó sobre él y lo sacudió.

- vamos jazzy, eres fuerte, lucha contra él! – chilló.

Jasper cerró los ojos con fuerza, y la apartó.

- anne, por favor – exclamó - ¡calmate!

Anne´s pov

Creo que tenia razon ese dia que dije que era estupido… ¡no se enteraba de nada! ¡Le estaba diciendo que le hacian olvidar cosas y lo único que hacia era decirme que me tranquilizase! Pues bien, me tranquilizo.

Hize un puchero y me callé, apretando los labios.

"estúpido" pensé "más que estúpido"

**Jasper´s pov**

Iba a hablar cuando oí un crujido encima de mi cabeza, finjí no haberme dado cuenta y olisqueé el aire una vampira, sin duda.

De impoviso salté hacia arriba y atrapé lo que sin duda era una mano, tiré de ella hacia abajo sin pensarmelo, la vampira se desequilibró y cayó conmigo con un chillido, nada mas tocar el suelo rodeé cu cuello con mi brazo y acerqué mis dientes a el.

- jazz – susurró la vampira –soy yo.

El pelo negro se movió concorde a sus palabras.

**Alice´s pov**

Hacia mucho tiempo que no lo tenía tan cerca, sin proponermelo me acerqué aun más a él, deseaba rodearlo con mis brazos.

- jazz – susurré – soy yo.

No dijo nada, sentí su aliento sobre mi cuello.

Anne rompió el silencio.

- estúpido – comentó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno, aqui otro, que estoii de racha... aparte de decir que adoro a kahia chan (como no) y que gracias a todos por los reviews, dar las gracias a alguien que jamas leera esto.

emmettita, mas te vale recuperarte o matoa a jasper en esta historia, y juro que lo hago.

no os parece que el botoncito verde es extremadamente sexy?

reviews?


	12. cap10 memoria

**Jasper´s pov.**

- no sé quien eres – gruñi – que hacias espiandonos?

La vampiro tembló por un momento, aproveché ese momento y le di la vuelta, quedando asi ella cara a cara conmigo.

Sus fracciones eran dulces, suaves, los ojos de un dorado apagado parecían llegarme al fondo de mi corazón, con una leve sombra de sufrimiento que enturbiaba su limpia mirada cristalina. Sus labios, de un color rosado se fruncían en un puchero desesperado. Un impulso me hizo acercarme a ella, pero me aparte enseguida, posando mis dientes en su cuello.

- mi nombre es Alice – susurró – no os espiaba solo… te buscaba.

- para que me buscabas? – pregunté en un siseo furioso.

- yo… oh, jazz, de verdad te han hecho olvidarme completamente?

En ese momento apartó mis labios de su cuello y me obligó a mirarla, gruñí como advertencia.

- jasper… - dijo anne – escúchala.

Solo asentí y continué mirándola, súbitamente ella apareció en mi memoria anterior, reía en un columpio que yo empujaba.

Se me ocurrió que era un deja vu, y efectivamente a los pocos segundos un humo oleaginoso cubrió el recuerdo, demasiado tarde.

- sé que tienes razón – susurré – pero algo me impide verte en mi pasado.

Ella asintió con calma.

- ven conmigo – propuso – vamos a casa, la familia estará preocupada.

Fue mi turno de asentir, sabia de que me hablaba sin saberlo… ironico eh?

Se separó delicadamente de mi abrazo ofensivo, con silenciosas promesas en los ojos me tendió la mano en un movimiento que se me antojó familiar. Sintiendo esperanza por primera vez en mucho tiempo se la sostuve entre las mias, ella sonrió con ternura y me acercó delicadamente. Una emoción que hacia tiempo que no sentía traspasó mi control, el amor inundo todos y cada uno de los poros de mi piel mientras me agachaba hasta rozar sus labios con los mios, la apreté contra mí en un movimiento casi involuntario, al que ella respondió enroscando sus bracitos a mi alrededor, suspiré y…

En un instante todo se hizo pedazos, anne gritó y unas cadenas diamantinas se enrollaron en el brazo de alice, haciéndola caer al suelo. Intenté sujetarla pero otras parecidas inmovilizaron mis brazos a los costados, rugí y luché contra las cadenas que me separaban de ella sin resultado.

Una mano se posó en mi hombro y me hizo gruñir de dolor, al alzar la vista una maría muy pagada de si misma nos observaba con expresión de diversión.

- al fin pillamos al ratoncito que correteaba por las murallas exteriores – dijo – okomi creyó verte pero no estaba seguro, por si acaso os hemos seguido… y aquí está el resultado, francamente jazz, no crei que te resistirias tanto, esta cadena no era para ti, pero ya que no te separabas…

miró a alice y negó con la cabeza.

- no se que le has visto a esta niña pero nos lo pone difícil – añadió xiajio, situada detrás de maria – y en cuanto a ti anne, ya hablaremos de tu traición.

No le hize caso, mi cerebro estaba ocupado mirando a alice, que me observaba con la misma intensidad que yo, tuve ganas de coger allí mismo a maría y matarla con mis propias manos. La ira me inundió, ardiente y salvaje, jadeé y intenté mantenerme bajo control pero estaba fuera de mí, tenía los dientes tan apretado que se podría cortar diamante con ellos, mi visión se tiñó de rojo; tiré con fuerza de una de las dos cadenas que inmovilizaban mis manos y xiajio se vió obligada a soltarla, lo mismo hice con la que sujetaba okomi con mismos resultados.

Ya libre, sacudí los brazos para librarme de los agarres y miré a los neófitos, que retrocedían. Xiajio susurraba frenéticamente algo, pero sea lo que fuere lo que intentaba no funcionaba porque cada vez parecía mas aterrada. Busqué con la mirada a maría pero no la encontré.

Un grito de alice me avistó y me giré a tiempo de detener la cadena que bajaba directamente hacia mi espalda, empuñada por maría. Golpeó dolorosamente en mi brazo pero no tuvo mayores repercusiones.

- gatito malo – susurró maría – ya vuelves a rebelarte contra tu creadora?? Esta vez el alumno no vencerá a la maestra, querido

No respondí a la provocación, intenté encontrar algun punto debil en sus defensas sin resultado pero sabia que los errores siempre acababan ocurriendo… por ambas partes.

Lo neófitos no intervenían, observaban hipnotizados la escena.

María saltó sobre mí y yo la esquivé por milímetros, rodó detrás de mí y volvió a atacar, avance que detuve tirando de su muñeca para desviarla, nos observamos atentamente, calculando los defectos del otro y compensando los propios, ella rió y aproveché el momento para atacar a mi vez, me tiré a por su cuello y fallé, pero una de mis manos arañó la piel de su hombro, haciendo manar veneno.

- venga, gatita – la provoqué a mi vez – ¿acaso te has quedado sin uñas?

No sabía porque peleaba, solo que por ella, por alice.

Mi creadora sonrió y repasó con la lengua sus incisivos.

- tengo mejores armas - siseó

no pude prevenirlo, en vez de saltar por mi cuello hundió sus colmillos en la piel de mi muñeca, grité y rugí por partes iguales, pero algo le salió mal, en vez de dejarme controlar por el dolor con mi brazo sano rodeé su cuello y dejé a unos centímetros mis dientes.

- fin de la pelea – susurró, asentí – pero gano yo.

Antes de que tuviese tiempo a procesar sus palabras hizo un signo a okomi, que me señaló.

Sin previo aviso todos mis recuerdos volvieron a mí, haciéndome caer de rodilla, solté a maría para sujetarme la cabeza, dolía, dolía mucho, era como si de repente se me cayese una presa encima y no pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Alice!!!!!!!!!! – grité, porque ella reinaba en todos mis recuerdos.

- estoy aquí – susurró.

Intenté ir hacia ella pero algo golpeó mi cabeza y todo se volvió negro…

Bueno, yo sigo con mi racha… no podeis quejaros eh?

Aquí creo que algunas de las amenazas de muerte me perdonaran… espero

Por suerte emmettita se recupera asi que jazz no morira... no aún, al menos.

teQ kahia y gracias a todos aquellos que apretaron el sexy, atractivo e hipnótico botoncito verde… ¿no es cierto?

Reviews?


	13. cap11 el juego continua

Cap. 11

La oscuridad se aclaró en un gris claro con manchitas blancas que se fue despejando hasta permitirme la visión, noté que algo frío me rodeaba las muñecas, las moví un poco pero fuere lo que fuere no me premitía el mínimo movimiento a pesar de ello continué sin abrir los ojos, solo notando la claridad a través de mis párpados.

Dos voces discutían cerca de mí, una de ellas la reconocí como maría pero la otra no la habia escuchado en mi vida.

- deberias haberlo previsto – dijo la voz que no reconocía.

- no soy perfecta – replicó maria – tu tampoco lo hiciste.

- te dije que xiajio no podia con todo – respondió con calma la voz.

- no nos habia fallado hasta ahora -

- ambas sabiamos que eso no iba a durar mucho.

- lo probamos con david, estubo casi dos años – maria parecia desesperada.

- Jasper es mucho mas resistente, mas difícil de controlar

- tienes razon, debimos adivinarlo y no lo hicimos – dijo maria con tono enfadada – pero ese no es el tema ahora, ya no podemos usarla y okomi ya ha fallado demasiadas veces, jasper no tardara en recordar y… - se detuvo un momento – no es eso lo que queremos.

- maria, ¿no crees que esto se nos ha ido de las manos? – la voz se volvió persuasiva – por ahora dejemoslo, retenlo aquí y usaremos lo único que le afecta.

- ¿a que te refieres?

Oí un golpe sordo, como un cuerpo cayendo sobre el suelo de madera, deseé fervientemente que alguna hubiese tropezado.

- a ella – susurró la voz.

Me atreví a mirar entre los párpados, maría estaba de pié en el centro de la estancia mirando una pared en la que habia… nada. No habia nadie allí. Cerca de ella, a la derecha, posada en el suelo reposaba tumbada alice, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba la estancia con un deje de pánico, bloqueé mi extrasensorial don para no sentirlo, el miedo no me iba a ayudar con ellas.

- no quisiera darle mas motivos para odiarnos – dijo maría, aparentemente hablando sola, agudize la vista para intentar descubrir si algo se escondia en la cabaña, algo con lo que pudiese estar hablando – aunque tampoco espero que nos reciba con los brazos abiertos.

- habla por ti, de mi no sabe nada – comprendí porque alice estaba tan aterrorizada, ahora tambien yo lo estaba, la voz provenia de ninguna parte, del aire cerca de maría – sin embargo no dudo que desconfiará de todos.

- lo se – respondió maría, cogió a alice y sin demasiados movimientos la encadenó por las muñecas a una columna transparente que me habia pasado desapercibida.

Salió de la cabaña, esperé un poco antes de abrir por completo los ojos. La estancia estaba vacia a excepción de alice que me observaba aun aterrorizaba, le hice un gesto para que se calmase.

- ¿que ha ocurrido? – le pregunté, negó con la cabeza – ¿no lo sabes?

- no lo recuerdo – susurró – el japones me hizo algo en la cabeza… es lo ultimo que recuerdo… antes peleaste com maria y te golpearon.

Asentí.

- con quien hablaba maria? - pregunté

- ¿como?

- ahora, con quien hablaba.

Me miró con miedo, comprendí que ella sabia lo mismo que yo, es decir, nada.

- os segui cuando saliste de la casa… - susurró, asentí, ahora lo recordaba.

- lo se alice… ahora lo recuerdo todo, recuerdo toda mi vida junto a ti y recuerdo todo lo que te he hecho…. Aré lo que sea para liberarte, lo que sea necesario.

Nos observamos mutuamente, lentamente una chispita de esperanza se encendió en sus ojos al darse cuenta que volvía a ser yo, a mi vez yo me limité a sonreir con tristeza.

- me… recuerdas? – susurró, asentí y cerré los ojos debido a un pinchazo de dolor que me atravesó el pecho, un sollozo escapó de mis labios.

Alice´s pov.

Abrí mucho los ojos y mis manos se retorcieron en las cadenas, queriendo acercarme a él.

- oh, mi jazz – suspiré, me dí cuenta de que su cuerpo temblaba y comprendí que le habian pasado demasiadas cosas, volví a intentar acercarme pero las ataduras me retenían.

- perdoname- sollozó- te amo alice, perdoname.

- te perdono- acepté, intenté decir algo más pero un jarrón se cayó repentinamente de una mesita y atrajo mi atención, ahí no habia nada, absolutamente nada ¿porque se habia caido? Jasper también lo miraba con una epresión feroz en su rostro lleno de cicatrizes, una oleada de añoranza me invadió y el lo notó, porque me sonrió tristemente.

-… dejare mas tiempo – oimos la voz de maria llegar por el campo.

La cabaña se abrió y nos sonrió con malicia, jazz gruñó.

- no volveré a unirme a vosotros – siseó ferozmente, maria rió.

- Oh, si lo haras, verdad… ¿kahia? – rió.

Me giré para intentar ver con quien hablaba y se me escapó una exclamación, donde antes solo habia aire estaba apareciendo una chica, que lentamente avanzó hasta nosotros.

- ¡sí! – exclamó su voz era como el susurro de las hojas, leve y frio, y tan helado como el tintineo del hielo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno, aki otro capitulo, con nuevo personaje:)

reviews??? o no actu, decidido :( pero grax a los que lo ponen.

TQ kahia chan, ya saliste


	14. cap12 kahia e historias

**Kahia´s pov:**

Miré tranquilamente a el famosísimo jasper, que habia dado tantos problemas a maría… allí, indefendo, no parecia tan impresionante como la primera vez que lo vi… hará dos siglos… en ese tiempo tenia otro nombre, claro, y otro aspecto, así que no habia peligro de que me reconociese, reí con ironía al pensar en ello.

- entonces, jazz, ¿conoces a nuestra invitada? – dijo maría, aguantándose la risa.

El susodicho me observó un momento y luego negó con la cabeza, sin saber muy bien de que le hablaba maria, reí yo también en voz baja.

- ¡dejadlo en paz! – exclamó debilmente la niña… digooo alice

La miré con mi mejor cara de odio y ella me sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear, hasta que al final la tuve que apartar yo, furiosa me volvi hacia xiajio.

- sé que no resistiras mucho más pero solo te pedimos un último esfuerzo – asintió y se adelantó, volví a abrir la boca para hablar pero jasper me interrumpió.

- NO OS ATREVAIS!!!!!!!!!! – gritó, la desesperación relucía en su rostro, luchó contra sus cadenas sin conseguirlo, xiajio retrocedió.

- no le hagais caso, ¿okomi? – este asintió con miedo y se adelantó también.

- no!!!!!!! – gritó a su vez alice, a ella simplemente la ignoré – jazz!!!

Jasper la miró con tristeza y miedo, resignado, al parecer.

Como tantas otras veces okomi y xiajio se adelantaron y tocaron la frente de jasper, mientras este simplemente parecia quieto, muerto.

- alice – susurró okomi, jasper cerró los ojos.

- jasper – dijo a su vez xiajio, volvió a abrirlos y me miró con curiosidad, para luego mirar a maria y sonreir con malicia.

- ¿puedo saber que hago aquí? – dijo, mirando las cadenas – ¿otro juego?

No pude evitarlo y me eché a reir… era tan ridículo…

Jasper me miró a su vez – ¿no me vais a presentar a vuestra amiga?- me guiño un ojo.

María se adelantó y le soltó, mientras los demás mirábamos, expectantes.

- me siento observado – rió, suspiramos a la vez aún habia algo de tiempo – ¿no te vas a presentar?

- me llamo kahia – dije, ronroneando, me miró, evaluándome y asintió con conformidad.

- jasper – se presentó a su vez… como si yo no supiese quien era… demasiado tiempo… aparté esos recuerdos de mi cabeza.

- vamos, jasper, debemos ir a ver a los neófitos - asintió y se giró, pero antes se volvió hacia alice.

- ¿y ella? – maría pareció molesta por la pregunta

- se queda aquí - replicó

- pero… ¿Quién es? – reí en voz baja.

- parte del juego… FUERA!!!!!! – gritó, todos salimos de la cabaña a toda prisa.

Anne apareció corriendo y saltó a los brazos de jasper, parpadeé por la sorpresa.

- JAZZY!!!!!!!! – gritó y susurró algo después que ya no llegue a oir, jasper asintió con la cabeza y la cargó.

Durante aproximadamente 15 horas se dedicaron a entrenar, aparte de dos enfados por parte de okomi porque anne le ganaba y alguna de otra pelea con david por el medio no ocurrió nada digno de mención, jasper estubó bastante distante pero no lo tomamos como nada peligroso… era normal, después de todo se le acababa de ser arrancada toda su vida, reí por la expresión.

Al final de la noche maría se presentó para mandarlos a cada uno a su cabaña, al parecer no tenia ganas de oirlo, tras muchas quejas y amenazas todos obedecieron para mi sorpresa jasper siguió a anne a la suya.

- ¿debemos hacer algo? – mi amiga negó con la cabeza, entró en su cabaña y yo la seguí.

**Jasper´s pov**

Segui a anne a su casitaq tal y como me lo habia pedido, al llegar me acomodé en un sillón y ella se tumbó a mi lado.

- ¿Qué querias? – pregunté con curiosidad, se levantó con mirada de niña.

- ¿puedo contarte una historia? – preguntó, la miré con curiosidad y asentí.

Se levantó para volver a sentarse, esta vez en mi regazo, estando ya donde quería, empezó su "historia"

_ hace mucho tiempo, en 1860, un joven soldado se unió al ejército de confederados, convirtiéndose así y tras algunos años de servicio en el mayor más joven de la historia, todo esto sin que nadie conociera su edad verdadera, diecisiete años_

_ nuestra historia comienza un día de 1863, en la evacuación de galveston, el joven soldado patrullaba por un camino en busca de perdidos cuando tres chicas se cruzaron en su camino, lucy, nettie y maría, el joven soldado pretendió ayudarlas y quedó prendado de su belleza, pero el terror que estas le producian sin motivo alguno le impedía incluso hablar…_

_las chicas eran vampiros, transformaron al soldado y le obligaron a luchar para ellas, cosa que el hizo_

_años más tarde el soldado huyó con peter, otro vampiro, al no verse capaz de matar a su creadora, maría, esta ya planeaba como matarle pero gracias a su don pudo darse cuenta y huir antes de que algo no de los dos terminase por matarse. Vagó con el otro vampiro durante muchos añor pero ya no soportaba el setir el dolor y el miedo de sus víctimas y decidió dejarlos. Unos años más tarde nuestro soldadito entró en un bar de filadelfia_

anne calló y me miró con tristeza, hacia tiempo que yo habia comprendido que no era una historia cualquiera, con suavidad posó sus manos en mi cabeza y cerró los ojos, como recordando.

_en aquel bar le esperaba alice, una vampiro predestinada a ser su compañera, en un silencioso pacto ella le tendióla mano… y él aceptó, juntos reemprendieron la vida, juntos… como siempre estubieron…se unieron a los cullen, una familia de vampiros vegetarianos que los acogió sin reparos y con ellos fueron felices hasta casi cien años despues_

_un día maría volvió a por el soldado, se lo llevó a cambio de no hacer daño a su mujer, alice, trato que mas tarde rompió, le obligó a acostarse con ella, a ser su amante pero el jamas quiso hasta que…_

anne sollozó, la abrazé con calma y esperé a que continuara, la coincidencia del nombre de maria con la vampiresa mala me enervaba, con la voz rota continuó.

_ llegaron a un campamento, donde maria ordeno a una neofita, xiajio, que cambiara la forma de pensar de nuestro joven soldado, junto con su gemelo okomi borraron todos sus recuerdos y su forma de ser y de pensar_

_un dia fueron a visitar a la familia del soldado, presentandolos como viejos enemigos, cuando volvieron la mujer del joven los siguió para ver que le habia ocurrido a su marido. Con la ayuda de una niña hicieron recordar pequeños momentos al soldado, pequeños momentos con ella y cuando parecia que todo iba bien salieron maria y sus secuaces y los encadenaron con diamante, los gemelos volvieron a controlar a jasper y salieron dejando alli a alice, sin vigilancia_

_poco tiempo después una niña le pidio al soldado si podia contarle una historia y así, como un simple cuento infantil, le contó su vida y su historia_

su voz se apagó y me miró, la miré a mi vez.

- ¿tu eres la niña? – asintió.

- el nombre del soldado era jasper whitlock - susurró

- tdo lo que me has dicho… es cierto? – asintió - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- veo el pasado, tus recuerdos han sido cubiertos pero el pasado es imborrable.

No queria creerla, solo de pensar que maria me traicionara me dolia pero una parte de mi me decia que era cierto, que no habia nada de que dudar.

- ¿porque me ayudas? – susurré, se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

- porque eres mi creador, tu me diste el futuro y yo a cambio te doy el pasado… porque te quiero.

Me abrazó con fuerza y yo le devolví el abrazo, aún meditando sobre la "historia"

- ¿Dónde esta alice? – pregunté, temeroso.

- dos cabañas a la derecha – asentí.

- llega un momento en que la historia se vuelve realidad, este es ese momento… ven anne, ya es hora de saber porque los cuentos nunca son aquí de hadas. – dije, con rabia, di un paso hacia la entrada decidido a acabar con todo esto…

anne me siguió en silencio, sonriendo.


	15. cap13 ven conmigo

Salimos de la cabaña con paso sigiloso. La niña se pegaba a mis talones y casi sin usar mi don notaba su nerviosismo y su temor, me reñi a mi mismo por haberla dejado a la merced de los crueles castigos de maría.

Le cabaña de María estaba al lado de la de Anne, y dos más alla de la que era nuestro objetivo, caminé lo más silenciosamente que pude (y siendo un vampiro eso es mucho) hasta esta y miré a la pequeña.

Anne saltaba en el sitio con expresión emocionada. Mantenía los brazos alejados de su cuerpo y la boca tirante.

- entra – me siseó con un tono enfadado, al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo esperando algo asi.

Dudé un momento mirando la puerta. Después de inconscientemente tanto desear este momento ahora le tenía miedo, ¿ y si al final la historia resultaba ser solo eso, historias? ¿ y si era la simple imaginación de una niña?¿y si…?

No pude dudar más, al parecer harta de mi titubeo Anne alargó una de sus pequeñas manos y con toda su fuerza de neófita me empujó al interior, tan súbitamente que no pude equilibrarme. Con un tambaleo cruzé la puerta de madera y me encontré en el interior de la estancia.

Mis ojos recorrieron rápidamente la ya conocida habitación hasta que un pequeño detalle llamó mi atención. El lugar donde debía latir mi silencioso corazón pareció estremecerse y el tiempo se paralizó por un instante.

Quizas, solo quizas, las historias si podian ser de hadas, al fin y al cabo.

En el pulido suelo de madera había una vampiresa de pelo corto y negro despuntado. Sus negros ojos escudriñaban las sombras con apariencia inocente que al verme se rompió en una máscara de miedo y añoranza.

Alice…. – susurré – esa eres tú, no?

No necesitaba preguntarlo, ese agujero negro que sentía en el pecho lo demostraba. Ella asintió

ven conmigo – dije sacudiendo la cabeza para aclararme las ideas.

Cogí la llave que estaba posada en una encimera de color dorado y abrí las claras esposas diamantinas. Destellaron al caer la suelo.

La pequeña vampiresa se levantó y me miró fijamente, con la duda asomando en su semblante.

- ya… recuerdas?? – me preguntó timidamente.

- no – contesté sinceramente – pero sé quien eres.

- sabes… sabes quien eres tú? – volvió a cuestionar con una huella de nostalgia en la voz.

- Tal vez – dije – conozco la historia, creo.

Pero cada vez que ella pronunciaba una palabra me parecía que el mundo daba una sacudida y que pequeñas imágenes florecian como finos hilos en mi borrada memoria.

Le tendí una mano temblorosa y un estremecimiento recorrió mi piel, ella la cogió.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- no sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que actualizé la última vez, me prometí que no escribiría más hasta que el dolor se apagara em mi corazón, y así lo he hecho. mi abuelo ha muerto y ahora se ha acabado mi luto, de la forma que solo los que sentimos por la escritura podemos: prometi no escribir hasta que el dolor se calmase y me doliese mas el no escribir quela muerte. así a ocurrido, y ahora actualizo con un capitulo, el ultimo que hize entes de la muerte de mi abuelo. reviews?? 


	16. cao14 comienza la huida

Le tendí una mano temblorosa y un estremecimiento recorrió mi piel, ella la cogió.

Juntos nos dirigimos hacia la puerta como en un bonito sueño. Empujé la pulida superficie de gastada madera y salimos al descubierto.

Anne nos esperaba allí con satisfacción en la mirada, para mi sorpresa a su lado esperaba el neófito rubio.

¡que has hecho! – exclamé, con la alarma pintada en el rostro.

- no me voy si él – me respondió con un puchero – henry no hará nada, verdad?

Me permití la libertad de husmear en sus sentimiénto y suspiré, no sabía como no me habia dado cuenta antes. Anne estaba enamorada de él, y henry prácticamente la amaba más que a su propia vida.

Inconscientemente apreté la mano de Alice… quizás yo la amaba así, pero era incapaz de recordarlo… algo en el fondo de mi silencioso corazón me dijo que no me preocupase, volvería a sentir muy pronto..

Recordando de golpe donde estabamos hize una seña a los dos jóvenes y a alice y saltamos el muro tan silenciosamente como pudimos. Una vez fuera nos alejamos lentamente y, cuando estuvimos lo suficiente lejos, hechamos a correr con toda la velocidad de los vampiros.

Conforme sentía el aire golpearse contra mí una salvaje alegría llenó el vacío de mi pecho, que de inmediato quedó taponado. Sabiendo que quedaba muy poco para volver a ser yo mismo continué corriendo.

No me equivocaba, cuando estube a suficiente distancia de Okomi sentí como si un hilo se rompiese en mi mente y de ese hilo comenzasen a salir imágenes, sentimientos, vidas.. mi vida volvió a llenar el lugar que le correspondía, mis recuerdos llenaron de nuevo el vacío.

Me detube en seco con la respiración tranquila y acompasada a pesar de haber estado corriendo y en apenas un segundo todos me rodearon. Noté el suave olor a luz del sol y caramelo de Alice, a bosque de Henry y a agua dulce y violetas de Anne.

Lentamente volví la cabeza hacia mi compañera y la miré fijamente.

No sé que debió ver en mi rostro, pero una sonrisa iluminó sus dulces rasgos y lentamente alzó una mano que posó en mi mejilla.

- bienvenido de nuevo a la vida que te robaron, jazz – dijo.

Cerré los ojos unmomento, y cuando volví a abrirlos la atraje suavemente hacia mí y la besé.

No me di cuenta de cómo henry y Anne se daban la vuelta y se alejaban en silencio, en estos momentos solo importabamos alice y yo. El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando mis labios se juntaron con los suyos y una oleada de salvaje añoranza llenó cada uno de las células de mi cuerpo, y por extensión del suyo.

Ella rodeó mi cuello con los brazos y un pequeño sollozo salió de sus labios unidos a los míos, ardientes pero dulces, cálidos y tiernos. No era un beso de pasión, ni de amor.

Era un beso de añoranza, y de promesas por cumplir.


	17. cap15 realidad

Pudieron pasar dias, años, tan solo unos segundos. El tacto de la piel de Alice contra la mía era lo unico que recordaba, lo unico que ocupaba mi mente y mi cuerpo.

Sus labios se movian con lo mios poco una coreografia perfecta, ella era mia y yo suyo, eso no habia cambiado y tampoco nunca debia cambiar, no arrebatado por unas vampiresas sedientas de poder.

Lentamente nos separamos, y al fin el tiempo pareció volver a correr a su velocidad normal. Anne y Henry nos observaban desde una colina cercana, la primera con un interes inusito… tal vez se debiera a que ella habia visto mi pasado y conocia toda nuestra historia, la misma que yo acababa de recordar apenas unos minutos antes.

Alice y yo nos miramos a los ojos, sus pupilas de un apagado color dorado se centraron en mi y yo no pude evitar una triste sonrisa al recordar por lo que habiamos pasado, tal vez ya podriamos vivir en paz pero lo dudaba, esto no habia acabado ni mucho menos. Solo acabaria con la muerte de maria o la mia, y en el fondo siempre lo habia sabido.

te amo – murmuré, deseando que realmente comprendiera lo que le estaba intentando transmitir con esas palabras, mucho mas de lo que jamas pudiese expresar hablando.

Ella solo sonrió, una sonrisa triste que hizo que una especie de corriente electrica se asentara en mi pecho: la ansiedad.

lo siento – dije a toda prisa – siento todo lo que ha pasado, jamas debi irme, tal vez las cosas no hubiesen pasado asi si yo hubiese matado a maria nada mas verla pero ya estaba harto de muertes, alice, querria…

la mano de mi compañera se posó lentamente en mis labios, pidiendome silencio, yo obedeci nerviosamente.

nada de esto ha sido tu culpa – me interrumpió tras una pausa – te fuiste por protegerme, no pidas perdon por hacer lo que creiste mejor por mi.

Bajé la cabeza y ella rió entre dientes, la miré sorprendido.

no me mires asi – protestó – anne tenia razon, eres estupido, siempre haces mi bien por delante del tuyo.

Nego con la cabeza entrelazando sus pequeños brazitos alrededor de mi cintura, yo rodee sus hombros con los mios y acaricié su cabeza en silencio.

creo que es verdad – dije al fin – soy estupido, pero este estupido esta enamorado asi que se le perdona ¿no?

Reimos juntos, como un duo de soprano y bajo.

se le perdona todo – acabó respondiendo – vamos, debemos irnos antes de que nos sigan.

Asentí, de acuerdo con ella.

Nos volvimos hacia henry y anne, esta última mantenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del neofito con expresión soñadora.

chicos, debemos irnos – grité, y en voz mas baja agregué – nos vamos a casa de los cullen.

vale!! – grito infantilente la niña, y se levantó de un salto – vamos, hen.

El rubio asintió lentamente y se levantó, su rostro tenia una curiosa expresión muerta, fria, inexpresiva.

vamos – asintió.

Todos nos lanzamos a correr en la direccion adecuada, la mano de alice se mantenia entrelazada con la mia. A traves de mi extrasensorial don sentí su enorme diversión, su alegria, y un sentimiento que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir se instaló en mi pecho y a través de mi piel pasó a alice: el amor.

Henry permaneció un momento en la colina viendonos correr, la niña lo obsevaba con expresión anhelante.

ve, anne – le dijo el joven – yo voy de inmediato.

Anne habia vivido muchas cosas, pero su mente aun conservaba la inocencia de sus años, al menos la suficiente de no sospechar del tono neutro que utilizó en joven. La niña asintió y comenzó a correr en nuestra direccion.

Henry le observó un momento y sus ojos rojizos parecieron cambiar de color a un azul pálido.

Lentamente, con sigilo, se lllevó a la boca un pequeño artefacto metálico.

maria, aquí kahia, vamos hacia la mansión cullen.

El joven se guardo e nuevo el aparato y sus rasgos se borraron un momento para dejar paso a los rasgos frios y acerados de la vampiresa metamorfa amiga de maria.

Finalmente una sonrisa llenó su cara y salió corriendo en nuestra direccion, dejando tras de si una piedra rojiza en el suelo. Una señal


End file.
